NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center ECWTP Abstract The NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has a long history of effective training that meets the requirements of OSHA 29CFR1910.120, providing hazardous materials knowledge and skills to over 450,000 workers since 1987. Our Center has effectively trained unemployed and underemployed individuals in job skills and environmental clean-up procedures. The courses develop competency in workers to critically analyze dangerous situations, and enable them to identify safe work practices. Key principles of adult education are incorporated into our training, and training courses are developed to include peer-learning, hands-on activities, and development critical thinking skills. The Center has a robust evaluation plan, and will continue to expand the types of data collected on the impact of training on workplace practice, as well as how training can more effectively influence workplace safety culture. Our Center has effectively been able to place our program graduates in sustainable jobs. Our Center proposes to expand to include Make the Road New York to reach additional target populations. The ECWTP will utilize focused strategies to recruit, train and employ underserved residents living in disadvantaged communities for construction and environmental remediation work. The Center has long-term, effective partnerships in minority and underserved communities that help reinforce occupational health and worker education, and mitigate health disparities at the community level. Our Center includes training in environmental justice, health and safety, and life skills, preparing trainees for a career in the environmental industry. Over the next five years, the Center proposes to train 475 students in 290 courses, providing 151,850 contact hours. The program will place at least 80% of graduates in environmental careers in the construction trades and as Community Health Workers.